Intrusa en Hollywood
by Muffin Girls
Summary: ex nombre: suplantando un idolo. / Estando enamorada de siempre de su mejor amigo el mas popular, Bella lastimada por que sea tan mujeriego, conoce a una chica que la impulsara a hacerse pasar por Valerie, una famosa cantante y asi llamar su atencion.
1. CoNoCiEnDo A ShArOn

**EJEM EJEM xD COF COF COF COF xD Aki yo, si yo, con otro fic, aun mas retorcido que el de Twilight Shadows o.o omG!! sii si creyeron que era imposible esperen a leer esto o.o jaja, bueno pues los dejo con esta historia "Suplantando un Idolo****" el primer cap!! mi segundo fic!! pues, espero que les guste y Adicction Studio, si te pasas por aqui, no me lanses sandias muy pesadas ¿Si?. -Emi.**

**Suplantando un Idolo**

_Bueno, en realidad, esto no era tan malo, me estaban ayudando, si, esto era perfecto, justo lo que nesecitaba, un empujoncito y ya lo tenia, y el recibiria, una cucharada de su propio chocolate._

**"Conociendo a Sharon"**

-¿Bella? -grito Alice- OH NO BELLA, dime que el no lo hizo de nuevo.

-¿Que? -dije entre sollozos.

-Lastimarte, el nunca lograra nada con Tanya, es un idiota, no lo entiende.

-El es un popular y ella una porrista, yo solo soy la mejor amiga de la que el nunca se podra enamorar, oh claro, la mejor miga del mundo.

-Pfft,Bella, no tienes que ir a esa sesion si no quieres, el fotografo los pondra practicamente a desnudarze.

-Ya se Allie, pero tengo que ir.

* * *

-¡BELLA! -Grito Edward- Viniste.

El edificio era alto, blanco y tenia un monton de funciones, salones de fiesta, albercas, spa, biblioteca, sauna, de todo, aqui vivian un monton de estrellas, no podia creer que el director Crub haya logrado tomar las fotos aqui.

-Claro tonto, las fotos para los posters de porristas y del equipo pues, son de mi incumbencia si eres mi mejor amigo ¿no?

-See.

Tanya se acerco y tomo el brazo de Edward y Allie "Accidentalmente" tiro su refresco y Tanya se sobresalto, no mojo a nadie, porque la ropa era nueva pero aun asi estuvo medio... ¿Raro? Puso cara de que le habian roto su delicada falda.

-¡Hay! ¡no! tendre que comprar otro. -hizo una mueca y Tanya le dirigio una mirada asesina- ¿Quieres una? -Tanya a miro de mala manera y se giro haciendo puchero.

-Gracias.

-No hay de que -dijo Allie con una sonrisita.

El fotografo les pidio poses extremadamente "eroticas" ¡omG! Hay niños aqui -y me refiero a Emmett cuando lo digo- que desearian no ver eso, las lagrimas salieron involuntariamente de mis ojos cuando Allie me hizo señal de que nos salieramos, por mi bien y el de Emmet y Rose -Emmett estaba verde del vomito y Rose tenia cara de que iba a golpear a Tanya con lo que tuviera a la mano, asi fuera un popote-

Una chica como de 16, de nuestra edad salio del edificio viendonos, era de cabello rubio natural y lo tenia por debajo de los hombros y estaba hecho en bucles, tenia ojos grises y pestañas largas, ademas de que era perfecta, en todos los sentidos.

-Hola -nos saludo amablemente- soy Sharon Blake.

-¿Eres la hija del dueño del edificio? -Pregunto Jasper, sorprendido.

-Aja, pero me gusta que me digas Shari. -dijo encogiendose de hombros.

-Asi sera Shari. -Dijo Alice con una brillante sonrisa.

-Bella, tenemos que entrar por unas cosas -me dijo alice apuntando a Emmett y a ella.

-Nosotros iremos por algo de tomar -Dijo Jasper señalando a Rose con la cabeza.

Se levantaron y quedamos Sharon y yo, platicamos un rato y luego me pregunto por Edward, era simpatica, asi que le conte.

-¡Tengo una idea!

-¿Que?

-Vamos a darle una cucharada de su propio chocolate.

-¿Eh?

-Espera aqui.

Transcurrieron las horas, 2 para ser exactos ya habian regresado los chicos y Sharon no estaba por ningun lado, de pronto, salio una mujer con un vestido todo pegado por arriba de las rodillas, cabello rubio extremadamente claro por los hombros (estilo del color de lady gaga xD) y mechones morados, con lipstic y lentes obscuros y un poco de delineador en los ojos, con un starbucks y un asistente.

-¡Hola!

-Hola -Todos saludamos peresosamente, niña de papa supongamos, nada como Sharon, ella era humana.

-Jajajaja -se carcajeo.

-¿SHARON? -dijimos a coro,

-Danielle Heathway -Dijo con una sonrisita- hize algunas llamadas -saco un disco que decia Danielle con una foto de "Danielle" alias Sharon y un perfume que se llamaba... Sweetiest Night By Danielle Heathway y el disco era Forbbiden in Time.- lo estan poniendo en cada tienda y estan poniendo muchos anuncios y videos.

-¿TODO ESO EN DOS HORAS?

-Aja, asi que... empezemos, ah y obviamente nadie puede saber nada de esto.

-Esta bien Dany. -Emmett le guiño un ojo.

-Eso es todo -Dijo "Danielle" con una sonrisa, chocando palmas con Emmett- Bella, Deja que Tamara se encargue de ti, Tammy cariño, please -Dijo lanzandole una mirada a una mujer, un poco mas alto.

-Claro Dany. -Obviamente la mujer si creia que era Danielle Heathway.

Entramos y todavia estaban con sus eroticismos, dios, 3 horas y no acababan, omG, me pasaron tras una puerta con vidrio obscuro de tal manera que ellos no pudieran ver pero yo si, como 10 minutos despues entro "Danielle" con cara de diva y gritando:

-¡Latte Peter! Latte de vainilla frappuchino descafeinado grande light. ¿ok?

-S-si Dany. -Peter salio corriendo hacia el starbucks.

Que embrollo.

-Lapiz -ordeno Dany.

-¿M-marca? -Pregunto nerviosamente una mujer de cabello negro.

-CyZone -Le tendio una cajotota con millones de Lapìzes- -Rosa -Cerro 9 cajones y quedaron 3 abiertos- Cherry -Cerro 1- Brillos -Cerro el otro y ella movio el dedo por la caja- Rose Passion Cereza -Saco uno y se lo tendio luego cerro la caja- eres un amor Nadia.

-¡Tu! -señalo a Emmett, Rosa ya sabia lo que haria, esto seria fabuloso, lo beso- ¡¿Sabe a Cereza?!.

-Sip -dijo Emmett.

-Tu -Beso a Jasper y Alice dejo escapar una risita- ¿Sabe a Cereza?

-Aja.

-Suficiente.

Peter llego corriendo y una niñita entro con nuna libreta, la tomo y escribio "Forbbiden forever, Danielle Heathway" la niñita chillo y salio corriendo.

-¡Por esto te amo Peter! -dijo dandole un sorbo al latte.

Se dirigio hacia Edward y Tanya _Bwajajajaja._

-Asi que, me tomare las fotos con ustedes muy bien, dijo mientras entraba la prensa y le sacaba fotos- Okey, em... umm... pues, gracias, supongo por venir si, emm... los estare esperando en el National Center Theater por la escuela South West High y su Capitan -Dijo mientras abrazaba a Edward por el cuello y el se quedaba embobado y le daba un besito en la mejilla- Ehm... hay una sesion de fotos, ¿porque no nos esperan en la rueda de prensa?.

Por alguna extraña razon del cielo Edward volteo a ver un cartel (recientemente puesto) de Danielle alias Sharon con unos lentes flogger y que decia Danielle Heathway: Feel in Dangerous -dos horas y parecian meses de estrellato, iba a sacar otro eerfume, su papa debia ser muy conocido.

Cuando se fueron Edward pregunto -Fingiendo conocerla de toda la vida-

-¿ERES DANIELLE HEATHWAY? ¿CONTIGO SON LAS FOTOS?

-Aja

Me hicieron mirarme al espejo: una hermosa mujer de piel palida, ojos resaltados, pupilentes /obvio) azules, cabello castaño en bucles, dos mechones rojos y ropa negra con rojo, luego me colgaron un collar de diamantes que era de una calabera con un moñito "Cute y Rockera" Genial, me tomaron una foto, la imprimieron y la pusieron en un disco, luego lo imprimieron y me dijeron:

-Todas las canciones te las aprenderas en 2 meses, suficiente para el concierto ahora -Dijo imprimiendo un poster- Valerie Avery, estas lista ahora habla distinto.

-Ehm.... Valerie Avery -dije con voz aguda y orgullosa, perfecta.

-Aja -dijo con una sonrisita.

Sali de la puerta elgo temblorosa por que me reconociera, lo cual no sucedio, lo engañaron completamente.

-Edward Cullen, te presento a mi mejor amiga -dijo mientras Tammy dejaba caer intencionalmente el CD enfrente de el- Valerie Avery.

-Un gusto, saludo Edward.

-Gracias -luego recorde- ¡Tamara! -me habian dicho que seri ami asistente- Un Caramel Mackiatto Helado Light Alto.

-Si Val.

-Como decia, Señor Cullen, un gusto conocerlo -le di un beso en la mejilla Tanya estaba que echaba chispas- ¡Gomitas! -Andres, el otro asistente, me tendio una bolsa de gomitas de dulce de la que saque una de piña, esto me encantaba.

-Dijame Edward Señorita Avery.

-Valerie o Val, como prefieras -susurre muy cerca de su oido y rose sus labios, sin besarlo y me voltee, dejandolo helado y con las ganas, ¡esto iria de maravilla!

**Chan chan chaaan, en el siguiente cap. habra mas interaccion entre "Valerie" y Edward, aunque Bella tendra algunos problemillas con el disco y Edward confesara algunas cosas a Danielle (no no no le gusta trankis) con las que se quedaran con cara de ¡¿WTF?! Aja! quieres saber que pasa... hmmm... nos leemos en dos diias!! dejen sus platanos, comentarios criticas, sujerencias, las letritas verdes xD digase- Reviews Estaria muy agradecida 0=D xD con uno o dos me basta, les gusta la idea? o no? muy bien... demaciadas preguntas los dejooo! los quiero adiooos!**

**-Emi ^-^**


	2. ¡MuChO GuStO ChAnClIuDoPeTrOnIlO!

**

* * *

**

Volvi!! perdon por el retraso, lo lamento mucho, pero tengo otras 3 historias ò_o xD jeje, bueno mis queridas lectoras, ¡gracias por sus reviews! enserio que me emociono mucho cuando veo que hay uno nuevo, jeje bueno aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, ojala y es guste.

**-Emi ^.^**

* * *

**Pan... casi... comido**

-¿Hola? -Pregunto Edward entrando al camerin.

-Hola... ¿Edguardo? -Se rio por lo bajo.

-Casi...

-¿Ertano? -nego- ¡Espartano!

-Nop.

-¿Ernaldo? -nego con la cabeza- ¡Chancliudo!

-NO

-¿Petronilo? -dije, y fue una suerte que no me riera, porque el si lo hizo- ¡SI! ADIVINE... ¿VERDAD?

-Casi... Edwin

-Oh... si ya sabia... -dije, para hacerme la desinteresada.

-Soy Edward -dijo rodando los ojos.

-Aaah, si si el de las fotos claro.

-Sip, venia a ver si querias algo, no se de tomar, comer, lo que quieras.

-No gracias, pero si querias platicar conmigo solo tenias que decirlo, no buscar una excusa -le dije riendo.

-Rayos -dijo chasqueando los dedos- me descubriste.

-Soy buena, eso es todo.

-Sip, oye Val... ¿Porque te puedo llamar Val no?

-Claro -le dije sonriendo.

-Esto... Danielle me dio tu numero ¿Esta bien?

-Ah.. uh... sip.

-Perfecto, solo para.. tu sabes no...

-Si si..

-_Eso_ -dijimos los dos como si fuera obvio y nos reimos.

-Valy -dijo Danielle.

-¿Que paso Dan?

-Caray... El director te llama para filmar la serie, ponte esto -me lanzo un vestido- vas a salir a escena querida.

Tenia que lucir como una profecional asi que le dije, pretendiendo ser orgullosa, a pesar de mis nervios y miedo:

-Claro, diles que si no hay Starbucks no hay actuacion.

-Lo hare -me dijo sonriendo.

-Esto... -dije cuando Dany se fue- tengo que cambiarme, hmm... me llamas mañana si.. nos vemos.

-Bye Val.

-Bye Chancliudo-Petronilo -le dije guiñando un ojo y sarcasticamente.

* * *

-¡¿SERIE?! ¡¿ESTAS LOCA?!

-No me regañes -me dijo inocentemente fingiendo estar triste.

-SHARON DANIELLE BLAKE HEATHWAY.

-¡OYE! decidete por un nombre...

-Ese no es el punto Shari... ¡No se actuar!

-Cualquiera puede hacero, no es muy dificil.

-Si claro, y yo soy gatubela -le dije mirandola friamente.

-¿Miau? -dijo inocentemente.

-Dire esto muy pacientemente.... ¡SHARON TU MALDITA ANIMAL! ¡NAHUALA! ¡SE NOS VA AIR TODO DIRECTO AL CAÑO! -hize un sonido con la lengua.

-Que paciencia eh no sabes... -notese el sarcasmo.

-ESO ME IMPORTA UNA MOSCA -me saco su pequeña lengua- ¡TE JURO QUE SI NO SALE BIEN ESTO TE VOY A MANDAR A FREIR TACOS A XOCHIMILCO!

-¡Noo! ¡a Xochimilco no!

-Entonces a Tepito.. ¡o te hago la clon clonada de Paquita la del Barrio y hago que cantes Rata de dos patas a dueto con Chente Fernandez!

-NOOOO lo que sea menos rancheras...

-¡Entonces hago que te vayas en barco a Egipto! PERO SOLUCIONAS ESTO YA.

-Y si mejor.... ¿Me conviertes en piedra?

-¡TE HAGO TOMAR CLASES DE COMO CONDUCIR UNA TRAJINERA! _(N/A: Barquitos chistosos en Xochimilco xD) _

-SI DE AMENAZAS SE TRATA YO TE MANDO A YOUTUBE A HACER UN VIDEO DE JESUS CANTANDO I WILL SURVIVE EN PAÑALES! VERSION 2 FEMENINA!.

-Esta bien, esta bien TERMINATOR 7! ¿Que propones?

-Bien, ¿que tal si haces la serie? nada te cuesta intentarlo...

-Esta bien...

-Ah si... -dijo fingiendo distraerse- Edward es el actor principal y hay escenas de _coffcooff_besos_coffcoff_

-¡¿QUE?! SHARON TU ALEBRIJE DE CABRA... ¡VOY POR EL DIZFRAS DE PAQUITA LA DEL BARIO!

-¡TENGO UN PAÑAL Y NO DUDARE EL PONERTELO!

-¡ESTA BIEN CUPIDO!

-Ash, si yo lo hago para ayudarte...

-Ya se... pero esque temo que nos descubran...

-No lo hara... Es lo bastante idiota para creerse...

-¡AMIIGAS! -dijo una chava como de.. 13 años- ¡AQUI ESTA VALERIE AVERY CON DANIELLE!

Nos miramos.

-Oh-oh... ¡CORRE PARA SALVAAR TU TRASERO!

-¡AAAAH!

En el pasillo unas manos me atraparon y me metieron a un armario.

-¡AUUSIILIO AUUSIILIO, ME QUIEREN CORTAR EN TROZITOS Y VENDERME EN !

-¡SHH! -dijo una aterciopèlada voz- Soy yo.

-¿Chancliudo?

-No... Petronilo -Nos reimos un rato- ¿?

-Ehm... esque cuando era pequeña mi mama me dijo que si sacaba la cabeza del auto me iban a llevar los malos y llevarme muy lejos de mi cassa--- nunca he sacado la cabeza del auto desde entonces...

-Y a todo estoo... ¿DE DONDE CARAJOS VIENE MERCADOLIBRE?

-Esque hace unos dias compre un USB ahi...

-Y estabas pensando en la pagina...

-No, estaba pensando en que ahi venden de todo....

-¿Teletubies?

-De hecho... Tengo un disfraz que compre ahi de..._ cofcof_campanita_cofcof _-Estallo en carcajadas- sabes... he estado pensando... si Peter Pan es... Peter PAN ¿porque Campanita no es Campanita Tortilla?

-¿Siempre piensas asi de loco? -me dijo con una sonrisa.

-A veces pienso que reencarnare en un marciano de la via lactea -me encoji de hombros- Pero asi soy yo...

-Sabes... Te llevarias bien con una de mis amigas... se llama Bella, te caeria muy bien.

Trague pesadamente, si el supiera que YO era Bella.

-Si bueno... Danielle va a estar en tu escuela -eso era verdad- me supongo que la conocera... podria ir de visita algun fin.

-Eso seria divertido... -me dijo sonriente.

-¡Pero claro! ¡Si ara Chancliudo-Petronilo Todo es divertido! -le dije sarcasticamente.

-Salgamos de este armario. -me dijo riendo.

Lo tome de la mano y salimos del armario.

-Sabes Edward -dije recalcando su nombre- eres muy lindo -le dijo, abrazandolo por la cintura.

-Gracias -me dijo pasando el brazo por mis hombros- te quiero enseñar un lugar...

* * *

**¡Hola! ¡Volvi! Bueno estas macnificas ideas de los nombres Chancliudo y Petronilo me las dio Brigitte alias Bibis... mi socia por msn desde.. ahm.. ¿2 dias? jiji pero el caso es que me aportara varias ideas.. es muy graciosa.. este capi se lo dedico a Valeria de parte de Bibis... y a Ceslesty de mi parte! ARRIBA LAS CREPUSCULOMANITICAS! jaja bueno... nos leeemos gente... veremos que mas ponemos... AIUUZ! dejan REVIEWS!**

**_-Emi y Bibis._**


	3. NOTA DE EMI Y BIBIS: ¡CoNcUrSo!

¡Hola lectoras de Intrusa en Hollywood! recientemente se nos ocurrio una idea loquisisisima con Twilight Shadows y queremos compartirla con ustedes en Intrusa en Hollywood, es un concurso, aqui el consepto:

**¿Como es Sharon? ¿Como es cuando es Danielle? Ni idea, para darles una idea, ¡Tu podrias se la proxima Sharon o la Proxima Danielle!, estamos seguras de que si tienes entre 16 y 17 años y el cabello castaño o rubio, eres perfecta para el papel, para que los lectores sepan lo bonita que es Sharon o Danielle, tenemos las audiciones para los 2 papeles, solo envia una foto tuya a emi**(punto)**asha**(arroba)**hotmail... ya te sabes lo demas.... ¡Podras aparecer como La Danielle o la Sharon oficial de Intrusa en Hollywood! ¿Quien dijo que los 5 minutos de fama no existian?**

Jaja, nosotras y nuestras locas ideas, esperamos su participacion si tienes 15 años tambien puedes participar como Jade en Twilight Shadows, estamos pensando crear un Blog en el que incluyamos las historias y las que hacen de Sharon, Danielle y Jade, poque Sharon y Danielle son la misma persona pero fisicamente no son iguales... asi que... bueno, si quieres ser la imagen de alguna de ellas solo mandalas al mail.

¡Click! -Emi y Bibis.


	4. The Way you make me Drink

**

* * *

**

**Amm... no nos maten... ¡Somos inocentes!... esque no teniamos mucha inspiracion pero bueno... intentaremos actualizar en las dos horas que nos quedan... eh aqui el capitulo... esperemos que les guste... "Rindiendole tributo a Michael Jackson... Intrusa en Hollywood presenta... The Way you Make me Drink"**

**-Emi y Bibis "_Si te dicen que estas loca, sientete orgullosa, es una manera de decir que eres genial_" -Emi. "_Ellos se rien de mi porque dicen que soy diferente, pues o ne rio de ellos porque todos son iguales_"-Bibis.**

**

* * *

**

_Gonna get rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Sweat drippin' over my body  
Dancin' gettin' just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival_

-Y....¡Corte! ¡Terminamos! -¿Que donde estoy? en un set, ¿Y porque?, bueno solo a shari-cupidi se le ocurre hacer that-stupidi cosa como mandar a bella-torpidi a una seria de TV a bailar Dirrty.

Suficiente idi.

¿Que paso despues del armario? diecisiete revistas (y si, si las conte) tuvieron la fantastica exclusiva, claro, como segundo plano despues de la tragica muerte del Rey del Pop Michael Jackson, de:

_"Valerie Avery y Edward Cullen acaramelados... justo como los veremos en Candy Pandemy, la nueva serie que protagosina Valerie en compañia de su co-estrella y mejor amiga Danielle Heathway y el famoso actor Ivan Rathwell y la co-estrella Jacob Black, producida por Summit Entretainmet, en en esta historia se aprecia a Valerie y a Edward muy acaramelados, como tambien los hemos visto afuera de la serie, en el edificio de Summit, aunque Danielle niega una relacion entre su mejor amiga y el actor, nosotros lo vemos desde una perspectiva muy diferente, aqui les dejamos los roles de Candy Pandemy:  
Danielle Heathway - Amy Raysen  
Valerie Avery - Cassidy Gilmore.  
Jacob Black - Taylor Lautner  
**Tanya Denali** **- Shady Sawyer  
**Edward Cullen - Robert Pattinson.  
Ivan Rathwell - Mike Newton  
Asi sin mas, la historia trata de un grupo de adolescentes rebeldes, cada uno a su forma, que son enviados para aprender modales a un internado mixto, con cuartos mixtos, la tragedia se desencadena, las guerras y las propiedades toman forma el genero es Comedia/Drama y los criticos le dan cinco estrellitas, ¡Felicidades Valy!"_

Si, yo tambien me sorprendi al leer Tanya Denali y la discucion fue esta:

-¡MALDITA SHARON! ¡¿COMO METES A TANYA DENALI?!

-Pues, agarras una pluma y escribes su nombre en la lis..

-NO NO NO olvidalo, no quiero escucharlo.

-Bueno esque como habias dicho qu-

-ME IMPORTA UN RABANO LO QUE HAYA DICHO.

Y lo demas es no apto para el publico pequeño... aunque dudo que ustedes sean un publico pequeño... aun asi eso no importa realmente.

Habia como ochenta paparazzis en el area de la cafeteria, asi que me limite a saludar con la mano a Edward y sentarme sola en una mesa, ah si, luego Tanya vino y se sento conmigo... ¡Esperen! ¡Retrocedan!_ ¿Ah si, luego?_ nono, adelanta _¿Tanya vino y se sento conmigo?_ ¡Stop! ejem cofcof... ¿¡QUE!?

-Hola Val -me dijo con una patetica sonrisa falsa.

-Hola Tany... -Iugh, Puaj, Ew, Tany... me lavare la boca con cloro y jabon, y de paso con fabuloso... fabulooso como limpia mi fabulooso.... ok, ok me callo

-¿Que haces?

-Comer ¿no? -oh dios, si no estaba comiendo ¿¡Que estaba haciendo?!

-Ah, si perdon, soy tan estupida. -Si lo eres.

-Oh, no digas eso.

-Mirame... soy tan boba y tan poco bonita -Te ha tomado taaaanto tiempo descubrirlo...

-¡Pero que dices! eres inteligente, y tambien bonita, no digas tonterias.

-Gracias... ¿Quieres ir al club Eclipse hoy en la noche con todos nosotros? -No.

-¡Claro! seria super genial.

-Bien... ¿Vienes con nosotros o llegas sola? -No llego.

-Creo que me ire con Dany.

-Esta bien... ¿Te parece a las diez? -¿Te parece a las cero?

-A esa hora es perfecto.

-Exelente... ¿Te vas a comer la dona? -Claro, es MI dona.

-Oh, si quieres te doy la mitad.

-¡Muchas gracias! -Muerete.

-No hay de que.

Que... shoqueante conversacion... pero bueno, ahlcohol + yo + fiesta = mal resultado....

-Bells.

-Shari... ¿Que paso?

-Nos tenemos que arreglar para la fiiesta

-Ay no -hice una mueca.

-Ay si -Shari hizo una mala iterpretacion de mi y me llevo a rastas hasta su muy enorme cuarto, me lanzo un atuendo plateado y unos tacones suicidas.

-¡Me quieres matar! -exclame.

-No... solo quiero hacerte lucir bonita querida, recuerda que eres Valerie Avery, no Isabella Swan.

-Estupidas actrises con sus estupidos tacones y sus estupidos atuendos demasiado cortos con su estupida fama y los estupidos paparazzis.

-Estupida Bella con tus estupidas frases, mejor ya metete al etupido baño a la estupida regadera.

-Esta bien -hice un pequeño puchero.

Saliendo de bañarme me puse el atuendo plateado, del cual tenia razon con respecto a lo corto que era, eran unos shorts totalmente pegados y muy, pero muy cortos, tambien una blusa pegada de mini tirantes y un cinturon enorme con los zapatos asesinos.

-¿Lista para tu sesion de peinado? -me dijo una sonriente Alice al otro lado de la habitacion, donde estaba Sharon en una silla de oficina con unos bucles dorados, un vestido blanco y unas botas blancas, sin exeso de maquillaje, rimel y glos transparente de brillitos, y quizaz algo de rubor, pero muy poco, Alice por supuesto que se veia perfecta, llevaba una mini de mezclilla y una blusa roja sin tirantes, ademas de oootro par de tacones asesinos y su cabello perfectamente erizado y con un broche.  
Rose entro y parecia princesa, traia un vestido rosa pastel corto y pegado, sin tirantes y un hermozo collar carmesi adornaba su cuello y en su cabello rubio habia una diadema, ademas de unos tacones rosas asesinos.

-Vamos Bells -me dijo Rose con la plancha en la mano- no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Deje que le hicieran lo que quisieran a mi cuerpo mientras yo me relajaba, cuando terminaron me vi en el espejo, me veia genial, mi cabello lasio y con las puntas hacia dentro, con una fina diadema blanca, gloss color cereza y rimel, eso no era exeso, me veia muy bien.

-Bueno vamos Bella, sabemos que estas hermoza pero no es como si hubieras visto a un angel -me apresuro Alice.

Cuando bajamos y subimos a limusina de Danielle, al llegar al club Eclipse, vimos otra limusina estacionada en tres lugares al otro lado del aparcamento.

-Hola -me dijo una vos atras y yo me asuste- ¡Hey! soy yo.

-H-hola Ivan, ¿No salgas de la nada quieres? -rodo los ojos y entramos al club.

La verdad tengo que admitir que estaba genial, era negro con blanco, estilo lounge y con una enorme pista de baile, a lo lejos vimos a Tanya sentada al lado de Edward y a Jasper y Emmett al lado sonriendole a sus chicas.

-Señoritas -nos dijo Emmett.

-Hola oso. -dijo Rose y se fueron a sentar.

Yo me quede ahi parada y Shari me jalo para que fuera con ellos.

-Bueno, no podemos quedarnos chicos, tenemos que bailar -dijeron Alice y Rose a lo que Emmett y Jasper asintieron, me quede en un silencio incomodo con Ivan, Edward, Jacob, Tanya y "Danielle".

-¡Jake! ¿Porque no bailamos? -le dijo Danielle a Jacob, este disimulo un rato y tomo la mano de Dani.

-Tanya, ¿Gustas bailar? -le dijo Ivan a Tanya, ella miro por un momento a Edward, este asintio y Tanya se paro a bailar con Ivan.

-¿Y que cuentas Val? -Dijo Edward.

-Numeros... -le dije haciendome la graciosa.

-Oh, si, claro.

-Bueno entonces saca tu un tema -le dije como si fuera obvio.

-Bien... ¿Quien te gusta? -Trague pesadamente, nos miramos unos momentos -los mas largos de mi vida- hasta que el porfin dijo- creo que me gustas Val... -¡¡¿¿QUUEEE??!! ¿¡WHAT?! ¿¡COMO SE DIGA EN CHINO, FRANCES Y PORTUGUES?! ¿¡EEEEEEEH?!

-¿Ah si?... etoo.... voy al baño... no tardo -Me lave diez, oce, veces la cara y me pellisque otras tres para asegurarme que no estaba soñando, saliendo me quede un poco ahi afuera a que se me pasara el mareo y agradecerle al super maquillaje aprueba de agua de Alice.

-¿Estas bien? -dijeron Rosalie y Jacob que estaban viendome.

-¡SON VALERIE, JACOB Y ROSALIE! -grito una fan, enseguida nos paramos, Rosalie se habia hecho modelo estos dias.

-Eeeh... no -dije yo- somos los que.... -mire a Jake y a Rose- los imitamos en este lugar, si yo soi... Polly y ella es mi hermana.... Barbie... y el es nuestro amigo.... Ken...

-¿Polly? -me miro espectante- ¿Polly que?

-Polly.... ¡Pocket!... Polly y Barbie Pocket.

-¿Y Ken....?

-Ken... -Ay no, sin ideas-

-¡Plastico! -dijo Rose- Plastic.... Huevo... -levanto una ceja la niñita- Ken Plastic Huevo y Barbie y Polly Pocket Mattel.

-Ah bueno -la niña se lo trago todo, se fue y estallamos en carcajadas.

-Bueno Polly, Ken y yo vamos a bailar.

-Esta bien Barbie -Me prepare para salir y entonces lo vi, el maldito mentiroso creo-que-me-gustas ¡Besandose con Tanya!

Muy enojada me diriji a la barra.

-Dos Tequilas -dije firmemente.

-----UNA HORA DESPUES-----

¿Era yo o aqui hacia calor?, me acomode la blusa de tal modo que quedara como ombliguera.

-A ver amigos... -estaba rodeada de gente- eto.. se hace asee... -levante el tequila- ¡ARRIBA! ¡ABAHO! ¡AL SSSENTRO! ¡PA DENTRO! -me tome el tequila de golpe y todo me siguieron.

-Hueno, hueno, ¿Que tal un brindissss?

-¿VALERIE? -me dijo ¿Edwino?-

-hehe ¡Hooola coompadre Edwino! ¡Brindis por el compadre Edwino! -Todos gritamos salud y nos tomamos un vaso de tequila.

-Va -le puse un dedo en la boca.

-¡Esss hora del brindissssss mayooor Edwino! a ver todos.... ¡Su copah de wishkey! ahora.... ¡Brindemos! -dije parandome en una silla- ¡Salud por Michael Jackson! -Todos gritaron Salud- a ver... ahora *hip* la de Ron -Edward me miraba confundido- ¡Por Thriller! -Salud- Ahora *hip* la de Baileys *hip* ¡Por Smith, Fergie, Britney y todos los que cantaron con *hip* el! -Salud- Ahora Vodkaaa... *hip* ¡Por aquellos aguados que no essstan brindando! -Salud- Ahora el Marti*hip*ni ¡Porque tenga todas estas bebidas en el cielo! -salud- ¡¡¡¡esssssooo!!!!

-Val tienes que bajar de ahi -me dijo rose-

-Solo si el chucho canta karaokiii *hip* -señale a Edward.

-¡Esta bien, esta bien!

_Hee-Hee!  
Ooh!  
Go On Girl!  
Aaow!_

Hey Pretty Baby With The High Heels On  
You Give Me Fever  
Like I've Never, Ever Known  
You're Just A Product Of Loveliness  
I Like The Groove Of Your Walk, Your Talk, Your Dress  
I Feel Your Fever  
From Miles Around  
I'll Pick You Up In My Car  
And We'll Paint The Town  
Just Kiss Me Baby  
And Tell Me Twice  
That You're The One For Me

The Way You Make Me Feel  
(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
You Really Turn Me On  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
You Knock Me Off Of My Feet  
(You Knock Me Off Of My Feet)  
My Lonely Days Are Gone  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone)

I Like The Feelin' You're Givin' Me  
Just Hold Me Baby And I'm In Ecstasy  
Oh I'll Be Workin' From Nine To Five  
To Buy You Things To Keep You By My Side  
I Never Felt So In Love Before  
Just Promise Baby, You'll Love Me Forevermore  
I Swear I'm Keepin' You Satisfied  
'Cause You're The One For Me

The Way You Make Me Feel  
(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
You Really Turn Me On  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
You Knock Me Off Of My Feet  
Now Baby-Hee!  
(You Knock Me Off Of My Feet)  
My Lonely Days Are Gone- A-Acha-Acha  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone)  
Acha-Ooh!

Go On Girl!  
Go On! Hee! Hee! Aaow!  
Go On Girl!

I Never Felt So In Love Before  
Promise Baby, You'll Love Me Forevermore  
I Swear I'm Keepin' You Satisfied  
'Cause You're The One For Me . . .

The Way You Make Me Feel  
(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
You Really Turn Me On  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
You Knock Me Off Of My Feet  
Now Baby-Hee!  
(You Knock Me Off Of My Feet)  
My Lonely Days Are Gone  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone)

The Way You Make Me Feel  
(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
You Really Turn Me On  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
You Knock Me Off Of My Feet  
Now Baby-Hee!  
(You Knock Me Off Of My Feet)  
My Lonely Days Are Gone  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone)

Ain't Nobody's Business,  
Ain't Nobody's Business  
(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
Ain't Nobody's Business,  
Ain't Nobody's Business But Mine And My Baby  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
Hee Hee!  
(You Knock Me Off Of My Feet)  
Hee Hee! Ooh!  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone)

Give It To Me-Give Me Some Time  
(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
Come On Be My Girl-I Wanna Be With Mine  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
Ain't Nobody's Business-  
(You Knock Me Off Of My Feet)  
Ain't Nobody's Business But Mine And My Baby's  
Go On Girl! Aaow!  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone)

Hee Hee! Aaow!  
Chika-Chika  
Chika-Chika-Chika  
Go On Girl!-Hee Hee!  
(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
Hee Hee Hee!  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
(You Knock Me Off My Feet)  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone)

(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
(You Knock Me Off My Feet)

Me acerque a el y me susurro.

-Creo que es The Way you make me Drink

-Yo tambien lo creo assssi -le dije y me incline para besarlo, pero en ese momento todo se volvio borroso.

-¡¿Valerie?!

* * *

**UUUFF como la ven, terminamos, hemos estado recibiendo muchas fotos y bueno no tenemos tiempo para todo, actualizaremos pronto, se los aseguramos, quiza mañana, bueno ojala les aya gustado el capi, en lo personal adore la idea de bibis de polly barbie y ken, es simplemente genial, bueno nos leemos!!**

**-Emi y Bibis "Mira en mi corazon y encontraras un poema, mira en mi mente y encontraras... caricaturas y a Robert Pattinson o a Taylor lautner segurito"**


	5. aL eStiLo MaRiAchI!

**

* * *

**

_**Bu! no actualizamos durante (numero de dias que pasaron) pero seguro que hoy si ^^ okei, pues este capii es espciaal, aunque no se porque si ni aun lo emos empezado, sera porke nuestra mente retorcida ya esta trabajando? oh si si, porque hoy es el primer Sharon POV!! y es su dia en la escuela con Bella, bueno ojala les gusta y recuerden, no eres burra! nunca se te ha dado eso de llegar temprano, y no ibas a hacer una esepcion en la reparticion de inteligencia.**_

_**-Emi y Bibis.**_

* * *

**Sharon POV**

-Tuturu... ¿Bella? -Porfin la masa andante se estaba moviendo -Solto un gemido.

-Matame -Puse mala cara.

-Lo siento señorita brindemos por Michael Jackson, no puedo hacer eso. -Se sento en la cama y se agarro la cabeza con un gesto de dolor.

-Demasiado rapido, ¿Que paso?

-Dejame ver, empezando, tomaste como loca, brindaste por Michael Jackson con tu omligera improvisada, tambien brindaste por los aguados que no estaban brindando, luego le dijiste a Edward "Compadre Edwino" y brindaste por el compadre Edwino, luego dijiste que si chucho, que era el compadre Edwino, no cantaba contigo no te bajabas, luego cantaste The Way you Make me Feel, estuviste a punto de besarlo y te desmayaste.

-Ay no.

-Ay si -Su cara era de sufrimiento.

-Bien me metere a bañar tengo que ir al colegio.

-Y yo voy contigo, como Danielle porsupuesto.

-Oh claro, bien te veo abajo.

No es que me umportara demasiado, pero vivir en el edificio de mi padre es genial, montones de artistas llegan aqui y los puedo ver a todos, como el de ahi por ejemplo, es ¡Peter Facinelli!

-¿Tu eres Peter Facinelli no?

-Am no... soy... Max.... Steal, Max Steal.

-No funcionara conmigo, hice lo mismo ayer.

-¿Ah si? -Pregunto confundido, claro, la ropa.

-Oh lo siento -me quite los lentes y el gorro- Danielle Heathway -le dije extendiendole la mano.

-Claro que te conosco, es solo que no te reconoci, ¿Vives ahi?

-Si, junto con Valerie, la verdad es mucho mas facil asi.

-¡Dani! -Dijo Bella saliendo del edificio y se quedo con los ojos eb blanco cuando vio a Peter _porfavor no lo grites, porfavor no lo grites-_ ¡Hola! Soy Valerie Avery.

-Si si te conosco -Uff, no grito.

Todavia Charlamos un rato mas con Peter, pero nos teniamos que ir a la escuela asi que lo dejamos ir por la paz, al poco rato llego el auto de Tanya, sinceramente entedia a Bella, se veia luego luego que Tanya era una falsa.

-Dani y... ¿Bella? arg, como sea subanse -me subi y Tanya me susurro- cuidado con Bella, es una idiota y una falsa -Si, aja, y yo soy wikipedia como no, me limite a asentir.

Las clases eran... aburridas, ciertamente, y aunque tenia prioridad con los maestros por la "Fama" y ademas de que estaba casi segura de que iba a reprobar casi todos los examenes gracias a mi evidente distraccion de locos y locas fans que se abalanzaban y sinceramente, ya llevaba siete plumas perdidas, y no sabia donde habian ido a parar mis pañuelos usados, aunque supongo que si me tomaba diez minutos para buscar en mercadolibre, los encontraria, ademas Tanya no dejaba de hacerme platica.

-Comer, comida, comidita.

-Callate Emmett -dijo Bella con la mano en la cabeza.

-¿La señorita confundo-a-emmett-con-barney no se siente bien?

-¿A ti tambien? -Emmett asintio- Gracias dios, se ve que me aprecias mucho.

-Calmate Bells, no es para tanto.

-¿Bella? -dijo Edward sentandose- ¿Que tienes?

-Sue.....sueño muucho sueño -Casi.

-Ah, hola Dany, ¿Ha llamado Valerie?

-Ha de estar en cama, de verdad que la situacion ayer estuvo intensa.

-Dimelo a mi -susurro Bella.

-¿Dijiste algo Bells?

-ah... ¿Ya vieron que bien esta el clima? -dijo Jasper.

-Oh si, nada nublado, un verdadero milagro -Le siguio Alice.

-Sisi, como rayito de sol -dije yo.

-Claaaaaro -dijo Edward.

Las clases terminaron igual de aburridas, Edward fue al edificio mientras nosotras transformabamos a Bella a Valerie, cuando porfin llegamos, Edward y Tanya se estaban besando, la furia me invadio.

-¡CULLEN! -Edward volteo.

-Yo... Val... Dan...

-VAL DAN LAS CANAS DE MI ABUELA LOS DOS SE SALEN DE ESTE EDIFICIO A-H-O-R-A.

-Pero aqui esta nuestro vestuario -Replico la imitacion barata de una barbie de rifa de tianguis con pelos de sprite de agua oxigenada.

-Pues vayan empacando.

-P-pero -no dejaron terminar a Edward.

-No olvides los calsonez -Le repuso un muy enojado Emmett.

-Edward sal ahora -dijo Rosalie con los ojos cerrados- o te juro que me importa un pepino que mis zapatos se rompan, te doy con mi tacon y a la escoba le quito la peluca de trapeador -esta vez estaba apretando los puños y decia esto muy lentamente.

-Rose... dejame explicarte.

-Te sales, o te saco -le dijo "Valerie"

-Val... -Bella se acerco a el.

-Te vas, porque yo quiero, no me hables porque yo lo digo y te jodes, porque simplemente ¡Yo quiero que te jodas!, y ahora -tomo a Tanya de las greñas- mira tu trapeador de cuarta, vas caminando a la puerta o no respondo por mis acciones.

-MIRA VALERIANA... -Tanya le respondio, Rosalie iba a explotar, yo igual, pero esta vez fue Alice.

-¡Ahora si! -agarro de las orejas a Tanya y a Edward y los arrastro hasta la puerta- Y se quedan ahi afuera, como los pateticos perritos falderos que son, adios... COSAS -y entro muy enfadada, todos abrazamos a Bella.

Me idee un plan macabro y les dije que tenia todo planeado, luego sali con Edward y me sente al lado de el en las escaleras.

-¿Tu ya sabias no? -me dijo con la cabeza gacha, lo mire sin comprender- Que esto pasaria... tu lo sabias.

-No es que lo sepa, de hecho Alice fue la que nos dijo, ella dice que eres Pateticamente predecible.

-Y tiene razon... esque estaba en.. pues ahi... sobre los papeles esos blancos en el piso de las fotos y en eso Tanya llega y ¡PAW! me besa y luego llegan ustedes y ¡PAAW! nos ven y yo con cara de ¡¿WTF?! y en eso ¡PUUFF! explotan y...y...y

-¡SHH! -nos reimos- pareces el loro de mi abuela "me llamo loriito me llamo loriito y soy tu amigo tu amiigo" -dije imitando al loro- es hartante, ¿Alguien te ha dicho que hablas muchoo?

-Bella, ella es mi mejor amiga, seguro que sabria que hacer en un momento asi.

-No se quizas, ella simplemente sepa lo increiblemente bobo que eres... si la vida te da limones -saque algo de mi bolsillo- haz limonada -lo vi y era una.. ¡¿Manzana?! ¡¿WTF?!- ok... no hagas caso se suponia que ddebia ser un limon, al menos ahora se lo que es quedarse con cara de WTF -nos reimos- yo se que no eres mala persona, el punto es que ahora no solo dejes que adivinemos, demuestralo -le dije dando le la manzana, el la tomo y yo me levante- ¿Sabes? Val me dijo que le gustan las serenatas... -lo mire y tenia gesto pensativo- en fin... adios -y me di la vuelta, en ese momento agarro su celular.

-¿Emmet? escucha, se que soy un tonto pero... ¿conoces el numero de algun mariachi?

* * *

**¡Mueranse de la curiosidad! jajaja, tengo un par de ideas sobre cual sera la cancion... jaja, las chicas no se quedan atras eeeh... el proximo capi tendra un par de locas ideas, empezamos altiro, les ibamos a dar adelantos pero entonces no seria gracioso despues... la unica pista... chicas+chicos cantando+ventanas con macetas=mal resultado.**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**-Emi y Bibis. n_n poorque somos adorables, inocentes e indefensas!**


End file.
